


Loki One Shots

by EzmEmily



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shots between you and Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

this will be a random one- shot place full of all yours and mine crazy Loki desires. Feel free to send me ideas and I will be more than happy to bring your dreams of this Norse God to life


	2. What in Helheim is Poke'mon

Loki learning what Poke'mon are

"YES" I yelled "I just caught a Vaporeon. Now I just need a Umbreon and I'll have the whole Eevee set"

"Love what are you on about" said Loki confused looking up from his book

"I wonder if I should evolve one of my spare Eevee's in a Umbreon to save time"

"Love?"

"Hmmm no it's kind of a lucky dip of what you get, and I might get another Glaceon again"

"LOVE" Loki yelled "What in the nine realms are you talking about? And what in Friggas name is a Umbreon? or a Glaceon? or a Vaporeon that you are so overjoyed on catching"

"What hmmm, Oh Loki sorry I was just playing Poke'mon and I just caught a Vaporeon and I'm only one away from getting the whole set" I said rather proudly 

Loki looked just looked confused 

"What in Helheim is this Poke'mon you speek of"

"Well it was a popular card game that turned into a anime that is still going strong"

Loki was looking at me like I had grown two heads 

"Love what are you talking about"

I smiled. Loki was the smartest person I will ever know but he was sometimes so clueless about Midgard things 

"Loki maybe it will be best if I show you what Poke'mon are"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No you stupid little yellow rat. I said Thunder Shock"

Loki had been playing Poke'mon for about 5 hours after I had started him off with three starter Poke'mon and I had to admit, it was pretty funny to watch the God shout at a mouse made up of data.

"By the Gods doesn't this creature know the diffrance between Bolt Tackle and Iron Tail"

"Loki its only a game"

"I should not expect anything less from a creature witht the powers of lightnig"

"Loki be nice and don't blame your brother just because you suck at this game"

Loki gave me a dark look

"I do not suck, it is not my fault that this moron creature cannot grasp simple commands. I do control this creature of lighting don't I"

"Loki sweety your are not a Poke'a Master you are a tainer, and its not a creature of lighting it is a Pikachu"

"I don't care what it is, it should obey me"

I sighed 

"Oh for Gods sake your not going to go. OH I'M LOKI OF ASGARD KNEEEEELLLLLL"

Loki did not look impressed with my little impresstion of him

"Darling I don't think I like that"

"Oh what are you gonna do about it. Challange me to a battle"

Loki scowled and returned to trying to get the Pikachu to Iron Tail a wild Osawat


	3. Stay

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

"Oh God"The sounds of my alarm clock in the morning was the most unwelcome sound in the early hours of the morning, why must I have to get up so early in the morning, who would be up at five o clock in the morning

"Because my boss is an asshole"I made a move to throw the covers off me and swing my legs over the bed. But I was stopped by a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist

"And where do you think you are going" The rich, sleepy voice of my boyfriend purred in my ear

"Loki not this again, I have to go to work"

The grip on my waist go tighter and Loki pulled me so I was back in bed agaisnt his bare chest

"But love it's early"

"I know sweety but Ii have to go"

Loki pulled me back into bed and wrapped the covers around me tightly

"No. I want you to stay here" he said nuzzleing his nose into my hair

"Loki. Come on now I have to go or I'll be late"

"No"

"Loki please"

"Why must you go now, its five in the morning. And I don't even think people get up this early to buy books"

I worked in a book shop and we did open a little to early for my taste

"Ha I don't hear you saying a word when I bring you home books"

"Yes but love I do not remember asking you to bring home books in early hours, when you should be sleeping or doing things with me" he purred in my ear

"Oh no you don't. Don't go playing the sexy card to get what you want"

"Hmmm good luck with resisting me sweetling"

No matter how hard I struggle to get out of bed. Loki just would not let me go

"Please don't go my love I get so lonley when you leave for work"

"And don't play the *awww I'm so lonley* card on me either. Baby I have to go and earn money"

"Love I could give you what you make in a year in seconds"

"I know love but I like going to work. Even if my boss is a pain in the ass"

"So this is the pathectic mortal you talk of with your friends and keeps you away from me, why love if he has been bothering you keep going wherever he want's you to"

"Because he signs my paychecks" 

"And that's a good reason"

He had a point there. For some reason my boss never liked me and made me do all the crappy jobs that never really needed to be done and treating me like crap. I like working in the day because he was never there. And I liked getting visits from Loki

"You know what Loki, I think I will stay in bed with you all day. I think I will apply for a job at the other place. I've had enough of that bastard"

"I'm most happy to hear that love" said Loki bring me to face him and cuddling me close

True to my word I spent the rest of the day sleeping and cudding in bed with my Loki, ignoring the many times my phone rang till Loki used his magic to throw it against the wall

"You owe me a new phone" I sad sleeply

"Ok love"


	4. How to Train your Loki

was watching my favrioute animated movie of all time. How to Train your Dragon. You were happily watching away when your boyfriend, none other than the God of Lies himself walked in and sat down at the end of the sofa that wasn't ocupied by your sliper covered feet.

"This is most inacurate. The dragons in Asgard are much more a spectacular sight"

My attention was suddenly away from the movie the second I heard the words Dragon and Asgard in the same sentance

"What did you say" I asked speechless

"Oh nothing love. I was just saying I have seen far more impressive beasts than the ones made up here is all" he said with his classic sly grin

"Woah Loki back up a sec. You mean to tell me that your have actual living, breathing dragons in Asgard"

"Why of course love. Where did you think you mortals came up with your myths and stories of these fantastic winged creatures to begin with"

I could not believe what I was hearing

"Oh you had so better not be making fun of me for my love of dragons here"

It was true ever since I was young I was fasinated by mythical creatures. And dragons were your favrioute ones. I had all the How to Train your Dragon books, and I must have seen every movie with a dragon in it. I must admit the dragon in Eragon the film looked pretty good. But my favrioute dragon has to be Toothless the Night Fury, he was your favriout dragon in the book and you loved him even more since his look on the big screen. He was so cute like a cat stuck in a dragons body

"Now love why would I lie to you about somthing you hold so dear" Loki said with a shit eating grin

"Gee I don't know Mr God of Mischeif"

"Ok fair point love, But I swear on Friggas life that I speak the truth"

"No way"

"Yes we do have dragons where I once lived and they were a sight. Technically they were not of Asgard, they were spred all out the nine realms. And the one thing your movie and books have got right there were many diffrent types of them and they were in diffrent classes as your movie has correctly stated. But I must tell you love that they did not look like that cat in reptiles skin"

I was sitting cross legged listening to Loki's every word like a child listening to their favrioute story

"I wish you could have seent them love, they were a magnifisent sight when not trying to kill you, they were much like that one in that book you gave to me"

"The Hobbit"

"Yes, that one. But they never had a lust for gold. Just another error in you mortal works"

"Loki what types dose Asgard have? And how did they get to earth? And are they still around"

Loki smirked at my questions

"My, my love you are full of questions today. Firstly we had ones that flew and ones that swam in the ocean, there were ones that breathed ice as well as fire, there are so many types its hard to remember. They got to Midgard though portals that opened up, and once they were though they were unable to get back, and that is were most of you tales of these winged reptiles came from. And to your last question. Yes they still are living in Asgard better than can be"

This was amazing. My childhood dream was true. Loki told me more stories of dragons of what he could remember and he counted the types of species he had come across and how us mortals were not that far off. When he finished his stories I rested my over exstited head on his lap and continued to watch the rest of the movie

"Ever since I saw this movie all I wanted to know is what it would be like to have that kind of bond with a almighty animal such as that. Now I know how people feel when they manage to tame wild animles. It must be the most amazing feeling in the world. Sorry thats silly wanting to be able to tame a dragon"

"Not at all love, in fact people made a living tameing these animales. They were quite the favored pet and were very useful in battle. Nothing strikes fear into the hearts of your enemies than a gaint fire breathing beast donned in armor. They were very well treated as if they were gods. Much like one of your Midgard cultures at one point with their cats"

"That must have been amazing to be able to have a truted pet like that. They..must..have been..so lucky"

I was nodding off in Loki's lap and the last thing I hear was Loki saying

"Is that so love"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke later in the pitch black of mine and Loki's bedroom. From what I could tell it was way into the night, the window was open and the oon was shining into the room. The bed beside me was empty and cold, Loki was nowhere to be seen.

"He must still be up downstairs, he must have put me to bed when I had dozed off downstairs"

I rolled over to Loki's side to turn on the bedside light, but my path was blocked by something hard and bumpy and not mention warm. I turned on the main light and while my eyes got used to the sudden flood of light to the room, I could see somthing oval in shape and black with a rough texture

I reached out to touch it. It was rough like sandpaper but it was shiny and polished like a onyx gem and it was hard like stone. I couldn't get over about how warm it was, its like there is a fire inside it or somthing. I rubbed my hand over the surface of whatever this was. Till suddenly I felt a jump on the palm of my hand. My hand shot back in surprise.

"What the hell. Did that just move. Is there something alive in there"

The oval shaped object jumped again and it ratteled and moved on the pillow it was placed on. I moved tho the back of the bed. I had no idea what this was and if this was Loki's idea of a joke he was in trouble later

Then finally the black orbe spilt down the middle with a loud crack, and a black and blue bat like wing with talons covered in slime shot out. Followed by a long neck, and head and limbs with claws all fell out with now is definatly an egg. And the animal that had hatch was in no mistake a DRAGON, well a baby one at least

The little dragon looked around his surroundings and flicked off pieces of egg shell that were still clinging to its slime covered body. He was beautiful he was this wonderful raven black and blue colour. His wings were blue on the inside and black on the out and where like ones on a giant bat. He had this long swan like neck and a small little head covered in scales and little bumps. The little dragon stopped looking around where he was and looked at me. He looked pretty pleased to see me

"Umm hello" I said to the small reptile

He made a happy chirp and jumped into my lap and demaned to be pet and stroked, his skin was smooth and cool, much like a snakes skin

"I wonder where you came from little one" I said to the dragon petting his head

"Is it not obvious darling. Me" A smooth voice sounded from the corner

It was Loki I had no idea how long he had been there and what he had seen, but he had on his famous grin

"Loki..you did this"

"Yes my love. I quite remember that you were quite happy to hear of dragons and how much you would have loved to have one as a pet. So I got you one. Don't worry I didn't steal it from a nest. I found it left alone, if it was left it would have surely died"

I was so happy and pulled Loki down and smothered him with kisses

"I love him, he's the most amazing, wonderful, adorable thing in the world. I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU"

"Ehehe happy to hear it darling. But one thing still remains"

"Oh yes, what?

"What will we name him?"


	5. Loki vs Slender Man

You and Loki playing Slender Man

Loki and I were sitting in bed. Loki was reading one of his huge leather bound books while I had my laptop up on my knees with the headphones plugged in. I was playing Slender Man and I was 4 pages in, and that is when shit gets really intence the pounding of the music and the light in your torch running out as you run around a dark wood looking for pages all when a guy with no face is hunting you down

I just caught sight of the 5th page and I running to it, but as I turn round Slender man grabs me. I screech and slam the laptop lid shut and cower under my half of the covers with just my eyes poking out, looking at my laptop like it was something evil. I never saw Loki's confused stare till he piped up

"Love. What is wrong?"

"What? Oh Loki....sorry. I was just playing this horror game. And Slender got me"

"What in the 9 realms is a Slender that you speak of"

Oh here we go I have to explain yet another game to him, the last time I did that was it was Farmville and he just refused to get off the computer. Till Coulson blocked the game from Loki's tablet when he was caught playing it with Tony in a SHILED meeting

"Slender Man is a horror game set in these abandoned woods Loki, and alot of people mainly children have gone missing with no trace left. The goal of the game is to collect 8 pieces of paper that previous victems left behind as a warning to get out"

"That sound stupid. Why would you go into a so called haunted woods and look for pages that are obiously trying to tell you to leave while you still can. And why is this game so alarming? I have seen SHIELD workers playing this game and running from the room in terror.

"Maybe its best again if I show you"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Loki look a page!"

"Where?"

"Right there! Look on the oil drum!"

"I see it"

"Wait Loki don't turn around"

The screen went fuzzy and his pale white face filled the screen. We both sreamed and Loki threw the laptop at the end of the bed

"That was our 5th try love. This creature is impossible to out run"

"Thats the point Loki, we have to out smart him"

"By the Gods" Loki panted with his hand on his heart

"Awww is somone a little scared baby" I said while I tickled under his chin

"No" Loki pouted

"Admit it your are scared of Slender Man"

"No. I have seen many things that will turn your blood to ice. That Slender is weak compared to some of the monster of the 9 realms"

"Yes I know, the many nights you scared and thrilled me with your Asgardian ghost stories. But comm'on I saw your face, you looked like the night lightning struck our lighting rod"

I began to burst into a fit of giggles

"You thought Thor had come for you because he found out you took his Poptarts and Coffee"

Loki pouted angrily

"Oh your face was priceless"

Loki turned away muttering

"Awwww baby, I didn't mean it I was only playing. Your my big, brave Loki really" I reached over to his shoulder and kissed his cheek

"If I did not love you so much you would be seriously big trouble for mocking me"

"Sorry sweety I'll be good now" you said in your adorable child voice

Loki had a dark look in his eyes mached with an sexy evil smirk

"Oh no love, I must punish you for mocking your God"

Said Loki as he rolled on top of you, sending you into a fit of giggles


	6. Girlfriends who kick ass

Me and Jane, yes thats Jane Foster girlfriend of Thor god of Thunder. Me and her were sitting in one of Asgards gest rooms in the palace, Thor and Loki my boyfreind had both come in and told us they had an audience with their father and I knew somthing was up

"Somethings wrong you know Jane"

"What makes you say that? Maybe he just wants to talk to them about some kind of up comming event"

"Oh come on Mrs Clever clogs. Don't you think it's a bit weird that both Thor and Loki entered the room at the same time togther, both applogised togther and then left the room toghther."

"What's strange about that?"

"They entered the same room without arguing or fighting"

".................your right something's up"

We sat thinking for a bit. Me and Jane were on Asgard as a holiday. Both Loki and Thor had planned this, and it was the first time Jane had been here on a less dangerous circumstance. And this was my first time on a new world. Loki had shown me around most of Asgard and it was beautiful so much change of landscape and ...well everything. Before being put in this room with Jane me and Loki were both sitting in the libary. I was lying in Loki's arms while he read to me, but then two gaurds came in and told Loki that his father wanted to see him and his brother

"You don't think its because of us do you?" Jane said

"I don't think so why? we haven't done anything wrong, how could we. We have been with Thor and Loki the whole time. This morning Loki took me to show me the libary and you and Thor have been walking in the gardens"

"I got an idea lets sneek in" Jane suggested

"How we are being gaurded"

"Theres and back passage to the throne room. Thor showed me"

Jane slid back the plannleing on the wall and revealed a stone walkway. Me and Jane walked though the passage till we heard raised voices

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER. I LOVE HER, YOU CANNOT DO THIS. I DON'T CARE THE FACT SHE'S HUMAN. SHE IS THE WOMAN I LOVE AND I WILL NOT LEAVE HER BECAUSE YOU DO NOT APPROVE"

The first voice was no doubt Loki

"YOU WILL DO AS YOU FATHER COMMANDS"

"YOUR NOT MY FATHER"

Oh God he was having another arguement with Odin. This can go nowhere but disaster.

"I AGREE WITH LOKI FATHER, YOU CANNOT BANISH THE WOMEN WE LOVE. I LOVE THE LADY JANE, AND THE LADY -------------- AS IF SHE WERE MY OWN SISTER. DO YOU NOT SEE HOW HAPPY SHE HAS MADE LOKI, HE WOULD BE LOST WITHOUT HER"

"SILENCE. YOU WILL BOTH DO AS I SAY. Tommorow you will take these human girls and leave them for good on Midgard. I will not have my sons wasting their lives on mortal women when there are plenty here more sutied to you"

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER WOMAN ON ASGARD, I WANT HER AND ONLY HER" Loki screamed

I felt his pain I wanted to go to him but I couldn't

"MY HEART BELONGS TO THE LADY JANE AND NO OTHER" Thor bellowed

Jane was crying next to me I held he hand to keep her strong but the next thing I hear made me snap

"It's no wonder Loki that you seek affection from this mortal woman. I don't see any sane Asgardian falling for a frost giant

That fucking did it

I kicked the hidden door, sending all of the gaurds into shock

"LOKI, WE ARE GOING HOME NOW"

I walked over and grabbed Lokis arm and pulled him towards the exit of the thron room

"STOP MORTAL. HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND HOW DARE YOU NOW BOW BEFORE THE KING"

"NO HOW DARE YOU TRY AND MAKE YOUR SONS DISOWN THE WOMEN THEY LOVE. AND HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO LOKI. I love Loki with all my heart. I don't care about his frost giant form, its not bad at all. At least I love him, more than I can say for his father"

"SILANCE"

"OH BE QUITE YOURSELF"

I started to walk out of the room with Loki by myself with his mouth hanging open

"Thor, Jane. Are you coming with us"

Thor and Jane began to follow

"STOP" Odin bellowed

But all of us kept on walking

"IF YOU BOTH LEAVE MY SONS, THATS IT. YOU ARE BANISHED FROM ASGARD"

Thor and Loki let go of mine and Janes hand to face there father

"Better stay there than were we are not wanted"

I smiled at my Loki's silver tounge

"And besides father" Thor began "This realm has no Poptarts"

I could feel Loki's cringe but he said nothing

"Come my darling let us get our things and we will go home. our home"

Said Loki as he used his magic to shut the door of the thron room to stop us from loseing our ears to Odins screams


	7. Mother Nature tho art a Heartless Bitch

"Mother of God my abs are going to explode"

It was that time of the month again and I was in agony. I was moving around on the bed squeezing a stuffed Angry Bird as hard as I could. This pain is just unreal, why must I got though this every mouth of the fucking year till I'm dead

At least Loki was not around to see me in this state

I always hid for a week from him to avoid him asking whats wrong. Acoroding to the myths Asgardian women don't have this problem. Lucky bitches. And the last thing I want is Loki freaking out over this, he would take it the wrong way

Another wave of pain hit me

"FUUUUUUCK" I screamed into an empty bedroom

"Love"

Oh shit Loki. I thought he was with the Avengers on a mission

"Love, are you ok? I heard screaming"

Ok just keep quite and maybe he'll

"Love?"

Crap

"Love I'm coming up"

I tried to hide under the bed put the pain made me unable to move. Loki came into the room and his face turned to that of worry

"Love, why are you like this? Are you in pain my darling"

There was no point in lying to him he would know by a mile off. So I sat up the best I could my eyes scrunching in the pain.

"Loki, I'm fine. I know I don't look it but I am"

"But you are pale and the evidence of pain is there and looks as if you are in a lot of it"

I patted the bed for him to sit down

"Loki honey. What I'm going to explain to you is why I'm like this. Please don't freak out its all perfectly natural for me and all other mortal woman

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thats discusting"

"Oh thank you darling, ain't you sweet"

"I'm glad that never happens to our women on Asgard, there would be no men alive if what you say is true. I thought you were scary at times, but an Asgardian like that"

Loki shuddered

"Now that is terrifing"

I giggled but dobbled over in pain. Loki reached out to me

"Love?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine baby. Don't painc, the one thing I forgot to say is that is not the most relaxing times for us"

"Poor you come here"

Loki pulled me into his arms so my back was pressed against his chest and our legs were between together. Loki lifted my shirt up exposing my abs and stomach and began rubbing in a circular motion with his hand. I felt amazing, all the pain just faded

"Loki?"

"Its a healing spell love. It will take away pain for you"

"Mmmmmm thats so much better. Thank you love"

"Anything for you my darling"

Loki purred


	8. Happy Halloween

(I woke up after dreaming this. And now tanked on tea, I bring this to you)

"Loki sweety. Are you nearly ready, the car will be here soon"

It was Halloween night, and my favrioute night of the year to boot. I was placing the finishing touches on my costume I looked pretty good, so I gave myself a little twirl in the mirror. Damn I loked good. We and Loki were invited to one of Tony Starks famous all you can drink partys. The ones were the levle of drunk is traffic cone hugging, pavment licking cersicken. The ones that leave you with a hangover that feels like the are a nest of angry hornets fighting with screaming rats.The ones that give you a stomach ach like its been kicked in by the riot police with stomach acid like in Alien. Vomit that will eat though concreat.

You will never have another party like at Tony Starks

"No I will not. I look stupid" I heard Loki growl

"Oh honey it can't be that bad, lets take a look"

"No"

"Please, for me. Pretty please"

The door creaked open and out stepped Loki in full Victorian vampire gear. And he look goddamned sexy as hell. His suit was back with a white shirt with a black bow tie. He had this long cape that was velvet and black on the outside and red silk on the inside and was held neatly on his shoulders with a gold chain. The outfit was complete with a black cane with a golden kob on and he had a tall top hat as well

"Loki..you look"

"Stupid"

"No"

"Idiotic, ridiculous. Like a"

I cut him off with my finger

"No. You look tall, dark and incredibly good looking. You have no idea how well I am doing not to jump on your bones and take you"

Loki had a sly grin on his face and wrapped his arms around me

"Darling how about we skip this party and go upstairs and you can tell me how much you like my costume"

"Mmmm tempting as that is baby, I'm really looking foward to seeing the rest of the Avengers"

Loki looked dissapionted and looked away

"But hey. That don't mean we cant, love one anothers costume later" I said in a sexy voice "How do I look Loki"

Loki looked me up and down and smiled narrowing his eyes. Oh the power he held in those

"You look ravishing darling" He said wetting his lips

Just then I heard the car pull up outside

"Well comm'on then count, shall we"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The place for a Tony do was quite, that was unerving. Thank God it was only a friends do and not one of Tony's over half the population of the world invited. But it was never quite, there should be music pumping and blasting making the walls shake but no

I looked around the rest of the room the see the rest of the Avengers in Halloween costume all talking to eachover. Clint was dressed as Robing Hood and he was sitting next to the Widow in her mission jump suit but with little kitty ears. I guess she was ment to be Cat woman

Over at the bar was Bruce he was dressed as the 11th Doctor. He looked pretty cute I had to admit. Thor and Jane were laughting in the corner as Thor chugged down pint glass after pint glass of beer. Thor was dressed as some kind of animal or beast. Jane was dressed in a beautiful sunshine yellow ballgown

Oh Beauty and the Beast, that was cute

Stiil no sign of the man of the hour. I wonder what his costume would be. The human pile of money

I wondered where the Cap was, he said he was going to be here. I wonder what he would come as?

Just then JARVIS announced in a Steven Hawking voice. (Yes computers dress up for Halloween too) That Steve had entered the room

Oh. My. God

This was unreal.

Steve was dressed in a Red Ranger costume that was 2 sizes too small for his. You could see what religion he was. Everybodies eyes were popping out of their skulls. Except Clint. Who was laughing his ass off

"Um Steve, you look urr"

"Stupid" Steve growled

"Why did you think this was a good idea"

"Its wasn't me"

"Then whose. Wait. Did you listen to lisetn to Tony"

Steves face went a bright pink colour

"You did didn't you"

Steve turned brighter pink and turned away to face the wall. I walked him ans placed my hand on his shoulder and said

"Hey don't fret. I'm sure we can fix this. Don't you think so Loki"

"Of course love"

With the wave of his hand Steve was covered in green swirls. His costume turned into beautiful sliver armour complete with helmet and sword and the first shelid he had in the war. He look amazing

"Your best work yet babe" I said patting Loki's arm

"Thank you darling"

The the room was filled with the sounds of ACDC and out of the elevator stepped Tony himself dressed in a sharp tux followed by Pepper in a gold dress and a 1940's blond hairdo.

"The names Stark. Tony Stark"

Oh God

Tony looked around the room with a big smug grin. Untill he saw Steve in his gloroius sliver armour.

"What the? you were suppose to go as the Red Ranger and look like a complete silly bastard"

"Well man of Iron he had an upgrade" Loki sneered

"Hmm honey I'm not sure about Tony's costume. What you think?"

"I agree darling let me help you man of Iron"

Loki waved his hand and Tony's tux turned into nappy and a baby bonet

"Much better Loki" I said "He looks perfect now"

Tony threw the dummy across the room and left the room. Steve was sitting at the bar next to Bruce laughing


	9. New Member of the Family

I was sitting on my bed with my laptop on my lap just surfing the web randomly. I was also scartching my dragons head, my little dragon who I've had for a while now. He was a ice-fire dragon, he breathed cold flame, and he was utterly cute as a botton. He was curled up next to me sound asleep with is wings wrapped around him

Just then I heard the front door open. Loki was home

"Loki, baby I'm up here. Had a good day"

No reply

"Loki"

Nothing

I got up from the bed and my dragon decided to come along. He jumped on my shoulders and wrpped his tale around my neck. I felt like the dragon mother from Game of Thrones. I walked down the stairs to see Loki coming as quitely though the door as he can. He was hiding something under his coat, there was a moving bulge

"Loki whats that you have there"

Loki spun round

"Oh...um hi love, you look pretty today"

I was in my pyjamas and had bed head

"OK mister I'm not buying it, whats under the coat"

"Love I.."

"Loki" I said in a warning tone

"Ok love I'll tell you, but let me just say this"

"Oh God. What the hell did you do this time. Are SHEILD going to come crashing though the walls any second"

"I have dine nothing. I was out with Thor"

"Oh Christ"

Him and Thor out only ment one thing and let me tell you. I don't want to be Thor in the morning

"No love we were not drinking"

Thank God

"We were exploring Hel with the avengers for some sort of lost treasure with power. The same old stuff. When I heard this strange crying sound coming from a cave. I went in to find this"

Loki opened his coat and in his hands was this small ball of black fluffy fur. It was shaking

"Loki, what the"

The ball of fluff suddenly moved and opened its eyes. They were like two rubys.

"Its a Hellhound love"

"A what"

"A Hellhound. Now look before you..."

Loki was cut off by me screaming

"OH MY GOD. ITS SOOOOOOO CUTE, CAN I HOLD IT. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE"

"Ummm yes. Of course love"

He handed the hound over. He was so small and fluffy I wanted to cuddle it so much. It seemed to like me but was unsure of my dragon sitting on my left shoulder who leaned down to sniff him

"Now --------- be nice, this is you new friend. Right Loki, we are keeping him right"

"I was going to ask that love. I don't bring things home if I do not intend to keep them. its a boy by the way"

"Welcome to the family" I said petting the now sleeping hounds head

(I gave loki a pet since you have a dragon. I decided not to name the dragon. Since you are the reader you can name the dragon what you want. But I would like names for Loki's Hellhound please)

(On another note I will love to take suggestions of one-shots of what YOU the readers would like to do with our favrioute God)


	10. Playing with Fire...or rather Tony's credit card

I was sitting on the computer just playing some games while listening to my sound track on YouTube. It was one of those boring Sunday afternoons, a whole 24 hours with nothing to do. Kritanta. Loki's hellhound was sitting on my lab sleeping, he was such a sweetie pie and had fitted in to our little family well. I was worried that he and my dragon would not get on, but that worry went away when I saw how much they loved each over. Me and Loki would wake up in the morning to see the pair sleeping next to each over or tangled in eachover in our bed in the morning  
My character on the screen died. I huffed I had been playing this game all day and I still haven't gotten past the fifth level. I had had enough of this. I swithched off the game and checked my emails.  
bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored

So bored

I was scratching Kritanta on his little, soft, black ears, he made a pleased sound. Then suddenly I heard the door open to the living room. I turned to see Loki with the biggest grin I have ever seen. To tell the truth it looked kind of creepy on him, I was so used to his sexy smirks and sly grins. I had never seen a big clown smile he had on right now

"Well.......your in a good mood. What's happened"

"You are going to adore me for this"

He had something behind his back

"Loki, what's behind your back? Is it the reason for big ass grin on your face"

"Might be love" his grin got wider

"Ok hon your starting to freak me out"

Loki showed me what he was hiding behind his back. I almost fell off my chair with shock. Were the hell did he get that

"Loki...is that what I think it is"

"Yes love..its Tony's credit card"

"Where the hell did you get that"

"Well let me put this way. Man of Iron should be more careful where he leaves his cards around"

"You sly bastard"

"The question is now what do we do with it"

I took the card out of Loki's hand

"Well we could give it back or.......we could have a little fun with it. Call this pay back for Steve more and that crap he pulled on all the Avengers

Loki's nose tickled my ear and he purred  
"I love the way you think darling"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After many hours of shopping in the world biggest shopping center, carrying bag and boxes of stuff we both wanted. We were going to get in so much trouble later but we didn't care. Loki pretty much raided all of the mens clouthing lines. And I had to admit my man looks good in normal clouthes, not that his Asgard armor was weird. It made me wanted to jump is bones all the time, leather and metal was the sexiest thing, he worked it

"Sweetheart. Are you done now"

"Yeah, I'm spent. Are you hungry?"

"Famished darling, what would you like"

"Hmm what would you like?"

"Well since we have the magic card, how about we order the biggest lobster we can find and the most expensive bottle of champane there is"

"IS THAT SO"

We both spun round to see a fuming Tony Stark  
"Have you two been having fun with my card have you"

"Well you see Tony I RUN"

Me and Loki took off running with a angry Tony running us down


End file.
